From nutritional and culinary points of view, it is highly desirable to remove as much as possible coated grease on prepared solid foodstuff, particularly deep-fried food. Currently there are two methods: (1) gravity draining of grease from fried food is not adequate; (2) paper blotting of fried food is too tedious. The purpose of this invention is to provide a convenient and inexpensive implement to blot grease from prepared greasy foodstuff such as deep-fried articles in lots. Briefly, after a flexible, openable, and closable plastic bag lined interiorly with a flexible liquid-absorbing material is evacuated with an air-evacuating pump means, said bag and liquid-absorbing lining collapse tightly against the contents .